


A heart for Astra

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, carter grant - Freeform, general danvers, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Alex discovers a shocking Cadmus secret. Can she undo something  she deeply regrets? She'll need help setting things right.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no light at all. Alex pressed the power switch on one of the Battery-Powered LED Stick-Anywhere Nightlights she carried. She pulled the backing off the 2 sided foam tape and stuck it to the wall beside the entrance where she'd just come in. Dull grey, poured concrete walls led away in either direction. 

The light only shown so far and the black void beyond was unsettling. Alex was no coward, but this kind of environment was enough to make anyone jumpy. 

This operation was off the record, off the books, and actually was just something Alex was sneaking to do, not even Kara or Maggie knew where she was or what she was doing. That's why she had a bag full of Wireless Motion Sensor Lights that she'd picked up from Walmart. Battery-Powered LED Stick-Anywhere Nightlight Wall Lights in Cool White so said the 4 pack cardboard insert. This was the 4th abandoned Cadmus facility she had checked out. 

The DEO had intel that some unused Cadmus facilities were still actively powered. The first 3 facilities had been small, as was this one. Clearly these were research labs, but what the research had been Alex didn't know. The other labs had been long disused and were clean, other than some accumulated dust. Empty was a better word, completely empty.

They were all set up the same, which made it easier for Alex to navigate in the dark. She could turn on the lights, but for fear of alerting anyone to her presence, she provided her own light and kept to the shadows. She knew the hall to the left went to the restrooms and breakroom. To the right would be a locker room, decontamination showers and a dressing area where EV suits were put on or taken off, one room for each. Extending from there was just one more room, the lab.

In previous labs, she could see the differences of color on the floor where objects had been sitting, circles, squared, rectangles, all lighter colored than the surrounding floor. Creepy in the dark or not, she expected the same here, empty rooms and nothing to learn.

Putting her left hand to her utility belt she plucked a black, tactical flashlight out of a pouch. She gripped it in her left hand the light end extending out from where her little finger encircled it. Her black, gloved thumb pressed the power button in the butt end of it. 100 lumens burst into the black at the end of the hallway. There were two doors. One was a unisex, one stall bathroom. The other a small breakroom. Alex found nothing in either, not even a roll of toilet paper.

In the locker room, she made a breakthrough. Several of the lockers had scotch tape bits still stuck inside the door where some picture or paper had been removed. She took pictures of the tape, and then dusted it for fingerprints. If she was lucky, she might be able to ID someone who had worked here. 

In the shower room, she backed out the screws holding the floor drain cover in place. The other showers had been sanitized and scrubbed clean, but this one still had bits of hair stuck in the drain she could test for DNA.

Alex replaced the drain and stood up smiling. This trip was worth it. This little hidden lab was giving up some secrets. She shoved the pouches of hair and drain gunk into her pack. 

The EV suit rooms were empty. She pressed on the button to open the sealed door that led to the lab. She entered the airlock, and pressed another button to close the door. She waited until the light above the lab door turned on and pressed yet another button. The sealed door to the lab opened. Alex stepped into the doorway shining her powerful light about the room. “OH!” she exclaimed eyes wide. This lab still had equipment in it.

Systematically Alex made her way around the room, opening every drawer, taking pictures, dusting for fingerprints. She took her time. She was thorough. She was Alex Danvers. 

There were computers, but she knew turning them on would do no good and might alert someone to her presence. She did dust the monitors for fingerprints. After several hours, she was done investigating everything in the lab except for several large pieces of equipment in the back that were covered in dust sheets. Intending to give them a thorough going over she snatched the dust cover off the largest. 

Camera in hand Alex took photos of the large machine. It was turned on and looked like medical equipment. She dusted it for fingerprints. “Enteral Nutrition,” Alex read a label over a port on the machine out loud. Near by was a cart loaded with boxes labeled, “Jevity 1.5 CAL High-Protein Nutrition with Fiber. 12 Count.”

She looked ominously at the shrouded equipment that housed something that needed to be fed. Tubes from her uncovered machine ran under the dust cover to what she wondered? A tank? Holding who or what?

Examining the large medical machine further convinced Alex that someone or something was being kept alive. It was clear now that this machine was part heart lung machine, part feeding tube, and the rest seemed to be sensors. She pushed a power button on a flat screen display. It sprang to life displaying vital signs: oxygen levels, blood pressure, temperature. Oddly the heart beat was flat lined, but then heart lung machine she reminded herself.

Pulling the cover off a smaller machine revealed a filter. It took carbon cartridges and circulated a constant flow of filtered liquid back into the tank. After taking some pictures and dusting for prints, there was no help for it, she had to pull the cover off the last piece of equipment. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever might be underneath, and pulled off the dust cover.

The tank was self lit by a soft green glow. Alex was surprised but not horrified to see a naked woman shackled in place. This was much better than what her mind had conjured up as a possibility. “Well, you don't have any luck do you?” she asked the woman. “Ending up as a Cadmus experiment.” Her camera flashed as she took pictures. Happily she was able to lift several fingerprints from the glass.

She finished her investigation. Everything was exactly as she had found it except that she needed to replace the cover over the woman in the liquid. Alex paused. This lady was kind of tall. The tubes that fed the heart lung machine came directly out of a gash in the middle of her chest. The feeding tube was inserted directly into her stomach. Another tube appeared to be collecting waste from a stoma. Her dark hair flowed around her head, weightless in the liquid. She had very dark hair, and it obscured her face. 

Suddenly, the woman jerked, and Alex jumped nearly out of her skin. Holding a hand to her heart from her fright, she stared at the bold, white streak of hair that had been revealed. She crept very near the green glowing glass. Her mind struggled to make sense of what she was seeing, dark long hair with a bold white streak. The green glow had immediately reminded her of the glow from kryptonite. Alex put a gloved hand on the glass tank. She spoke, “Astra?”

There was no response. Maybe she was unconscious. “Astra?” Alex almost yelled the name at the glass. 

The woman responded by jerking her head around in the liquid clearing away the hair floating in front of her face, finally bright green eyes looked at Alex through the liquid.

Alex’s mouth hung open. Her heart raced. When her mind finally wrapped itself around this new and shocking reality, Alex immediately scrambled for some action to take. Should she break the glass? No. She could call Kara. No again. Hank? Alex had no idea what to do.

“Astra, I don't know how to help.”

Astra looked down at her tubes. She looked at Alex and mouthed. “Help me die.”

“Help you die?” Alex questioned. “No, there has to be a way.”

Astra shook her head no.

“I'll be back. I'll get you out of here.”

Alex reluctantly replaced the dust cover and left the facility leaving no trace of her visit. She was a bioengineer. She was a doctor. She could make this right. Undo the terrible thing she had done. Alex knew she could fix it. She could bring Astra back, but she need Kara’s help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is made and team chosen.

Kara's phone vibrated on the side table. She glanced at it.

Alex: _”Hey”  
We need to talk.  
Privately”_

Kara: _“When?”_

Alex: _“Soon as you can. I’m bursting at  
the seams, but I can’t risk calling  
or texting. I need your help.” _

Kara: _“Where are you? I'll pick you up.”_

Kara looked at Cat, who sat at the other end of the couch reading, “The Handmaid's Tale”. She sat sideways with her back against the over stuffed, arm rest and her feet placed firmly against Kara's thigh. Kara smiled. Rao, she hated to disturb her. These quiet moments meant so much, but Alex seemed desperate. Kara ran her palm over the top of Cat’s bare feet. 

“Hey”

Cat looked up from her book.

“I need to go. I'm sorry.”

Cat smiled and sighed. “Well, away with you then. If I can tempt you back for dinner, I'm making spaghetti. I'm using rotini. I know you love how the spirals pick up the sauce.” 

Kara got to her feet and kissed Cat goodbye. “That sounds delicious. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Supergirl burst into the air from the Grant penthouse balcony. She was dying of curiosity. Alex was waiting for her in the parking lot of an abandoned Kmart shopping center. Supergirl touched down behind it, changed her clothes, and walked up to the passenger window of the black SUV. She leaned into the open window, “What's up?”

“Get in.”

Kara opened the door and climbed in. Alex turned the key in the ignition starting the motor. She put the windows up and adjusted the air conditioning. 

Kara looked at her expectantly. She could see Alex was struggling emotionally. Whatever was up must be big.

Alex fidgeted nervously with the steering wheel and squirmed a bit in her seat.

“You're not going to believe me. I'm still in shock myself,” Alex began. “I've been doing reconnaissance on abandoned Cadmus facilities. I sneak in at night alone, search, and get out.”

“Alex!’ Kara began to scold. “That's too dangerous.”

Alex put a hand on her shoulder. “Lecture me later, Sis. I found something last night. Someone. I found,” Alex hesitated mid sentence. She put a hand on Kara's shoulder. “I found Astra. Alive. Being kept alive.”

This was a very painful topic. Kara’s eyes teared up, and she shook her head no.

“Kara, It was her. We spoke, sort of.  
She being kept alive with machines in a lab. I have photos.”

Alex turned on her camera. Kara looked away, old hurts stinging her eyes.

“Now, these are hard to look at, but I have a plan. We can get her out of there.”

Kara was horrified by what she saw, “Noooo,” she cried. She burst into tears sobbing, barely able to speak, “We have,” she sucked in air stuttering, “have to get her out of there now.” She slammed her fist down on the arm rest ripping it off the door.

Alex put a hand on her shoulder, but Kara wasn't having it. She turned. Eyes red with sorrow and rage. “We’re getting her out of there now!” she growled.

Alex shrank back in her seat. “I have a plan.”

_________________

 

Cat was still making dinner when Kara returned home. She smiled a welcome as she stirred the red sauce. Kara, still wearing her super suit, slipped her hands under Cat's apron and wrapped her arms around her. 

“I take it you were successful in your errand?”

Kara giggled and spun Cat around, picking her up and twirling her in circles. Some of the sauce dripped from the bamboo spoon in Cat's hand and landed on both of them. “Very successful, apparently”

Kara put her down. “I wish I could tell you. I will tell you. I just can't right now, but when I can I will. I need to calm down, but I can’t.”

It wasn't often that Kara kept anything from Cat. This time it certainly wasn't because she wanted to keep it from her. Cat suspected Alex was in the know, so she sent her a text.

Cat: “ _“I want in on it.”_

Alex: _“Oh geeze. How long did it take  
her to crack?” _

Cat: _”She hasn't cracked. I want in.”_

Alex: _“Do you have a strong stomach? We could use another pair of hands.”_

Cat: _“Cast Iron.”_

Kara’s phone buzzed.

Alex: _“Tell her. She wants to help.”_

While Cat separated the pasta from the boiling water by pouring it into a colander in the sink, Kara told her the whole story of her Aunt Astra. She was still telling it as they sat down to eat. When she finished, Cat simply said, “I can see why Alex thinks another pair of hands would be useful. I'll help anyway I can.”

“Thank you, Cat. She means the world to me.” Kara suddenly got quiet and thoughtful. “Even if we aren't successful, at least she’ll be at peace.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery

Alex didn't tell Maggie about Astra. The fewer who knew the better. She considered telling her on more than one occasion, but was very glad she had not when several days later Maggie informed her that she had accepted a job in Gotham city. “Alex, you mean a lot to me, but I want this job. It’s a step up for me. It's more responsibility and money. You can come too.”

Alex was dumbfounded. “I can't leave Kara, especially not now. This job means that much to you?”

“Doesn't yours?”

“Ouch!”

Alex conceded that she was right.

They left things up in the air. “Let's wait and see.” but Alex already knew the distance was too great, their jobs too demanding. In fact, at this moment, she didn't have time to dwell on her relationship with Maggie. Distraction was not something she could allow. She had a mission, and she threw herself into it with even more passion and energy.

She got a text from Maggie asking her to stay the night before she left, but Alex didn't look at her phone until it was too late. She sent a lame apology. She began to think that just ripping the bandaid off might be the best way to go. 

She caught Maggie at her place as the movers were carrying her things out. They talked.

“I'm going to miss you.”

“Hey, I'm not dying.”

Alex frowned, “No, but I think it's best we end us now. I don't want a long distance relationship.”

“I thought we were going to wait and see?” Maggie looked hurt.

“We both know how busy we are. You know I'm right.”

“Sure, Danvers.” Maggie said looking like she was holding back tears.

Alex gave her a quick peck and a big hug. Then she walked back to her SUV and drove away. She cried for a few minutes then she focused herself on the mission. She could feel bad later when she had more time.

__________

Finally after weeks of planning and some intense practice and study on Alex’s part, they were ready. Alex hadn't said it, but she hopped that Astra had not been moved. If her intrusion was detected then Astra would be long gone.

The three women crept into the facility. Alex decided it was still creepy even with company. Kara carried the ice chest, and Alex and Cat had the rest. It was going to take fast work and then a lot of luck and good timing. Alex hoped she was on the money with the timing.

When they entered the lab, Alex was relieved to hear the whirring of the heart lung machine. She wasted no time. She has this planned, every step, every move. She could do this.

Astra seemed perplexed to see Kara or perhaps hurt. Kara cried and put her hands on the glass. “Aunt Astra, we’re getting you out of here.”

Astra shook her head no. Her mouth formed something in Kryptonian. Kara responded strongly with some Kryptonian words and had a severe look on her face. She repeated herself. 

Alex looked at Kara from where she stood getting ready to drain the tank. “Is she telling you to let her die?”

Kara looked sad.

“Listen, once she is healed and out of here, if that's what she really wants we can't stop her. Until then, we stick to the plan.”

The liquid began draining. Alex had rolled one of the metal tables over. “Kara, when the liquid is out, remove the glass and support her. Cat and I will remove her restraints. Lift her onto this table, and I’ll give her the drugs to knock her out. The only problem is the kryptonite, so we have to work fast before you weaken.”

Everything went well except that Astra struggled. First she gagged while her lungs expelled the liquid and tried to adjust to breathing air. Then she started trying to rip out the tubes feeding the heart lung machine. Kara got her on the table, but ended up very weak. Alex had planned well though. She snatched up the kryptonite and placed it on Astra's legs but under a lead x ray blanket. Astra was very sensitive to the drugs, and she was soon unconscious. 

“Cat slide the ice chest over and open it.” Alex was rubbing disinfectant on her hands and pulling on surgical gloves. Her surgical tools were all laid out.

Cat opened the ice chest, inside was a heart. 

Cat looked questioning at Alex.

“Organ Donor”

Cat wasn't certain she believed it.

Cat assisted Alex while Kara recovered from the kryptonite in the other room. 

“Scalpel”

“Clamp”

And so it went for quite sometime, as Alex transplanted the heart into Astra's chest. Finally they unhooked the heart lung machine, when the new heart was beating and pumping.

Next Alex removed the feeding and waste tubes. Everything reconnected just fine. The new heart was strong, and Alex began closing the chest. “Cat take the kryptonite away. Wrap it in that x ray blanket. Dump the ice chest out and put it in there. We’re taking it with us.

“Time?” Alex called out.

“5:45 am”

Cat go see if Kara is up to carrying Astra out of here.

Kara was feeling much stronger, and scooped her Aunt up with ease. The sun was beginning to rise when they walked out of the facility.

“Kara there is nothing better for her right now than the sun,” Alex said. “Go, chase it, but hold on to her, she may fight you when she starts to come too.” Kara looked offended. “From confusion the meds make it hard to think clearly,” Alex added. 

Supergirl rose into the air, her aunt cradled in her arms. 

Alex called after her, “Bring her to my place later if you can.”

As they watched Kara fly away, Cat put her hand on Alex shoulder. “I'm tired, and oddly, I'm starving. Do you think we could find a cheese burger somewhere this early?”

Alex and Cat found a diner. Cat convinced them to make her a cheeseburger. The two women talked over coffee.

“It's not often you get a chance to make something right,” Cat observed.

“I wasn't exactly wrong, but being right doesn't always feel good.”

“Right and wrong can get pretty subjective based on your perspective.”

“I just hope she doesn't disappoint Kara.”

“People can be surprising. You know, I learned only one thing during the year I spent in that yurt. It's the people you love that matter most.”

“Ya? Tell that to Maggie.”

Cat reached across the table and took Alex’s hand. “That's a rotten piece of luck.” She paused and then continued, “I have a confession to make, but you can never tell a soul.”

Alex perked up a little.

Cat smiled at her wickedly and then confessed, “I didn't spend the year in a yurt.”

“What?”

“I’ve never been in one. Never been to Bhutan.”

Cat giggled. Alex laughed too. They both laughed. Cat leaned over the table for support, and Alex listed to the side in the booth.

When they regained their composure, Cat explained, “It just sounded so much better than I spent 4 months at the Cirque Lodge in Sundance, Utah undergoing extensive psychotherapy and treatment for the little alcohol problem I have.”

“Oh,” Alex didn't know what else to say.

“If you ever want to go, just say the word, it's a lovely place, and they have the best doctors.”

Alex nodded her head. “I might take you up on that sometime.” 

“Wait, you were gone a year.”

“I spent the next 8 months volunteering with Doctors without Borders. That's when I learned that people are more important that things. So many people have nothing, yet they would celebrate when their child was well again. They'd go back to their huts smiling. No running water, no electricity, barely anything, but they had their family. People they loved. It was so easy to see it when all the distraction of modern life was stripped away.”

They finished eating. Alex dropped Cat off, and headed to her apartment to wait. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on the couch. She did have the forethought to pick up several dozen donuts. The pink rectangular boxes sat on her dining room table waiting.

 

________

Kara flew fast and far into the yellow light of the sun. Astra’s naked body absorbed the energizing rays though she remained unconscious far too long for Kara's comfort.

When Astra finally came too, she was facing directly into the sun. “Rao’s light,” she said faintly reaching toward the bright yellow ball. 

“Aunt Astra?”

Astra didn't answer. She had passed out again. They repeated that cycle for quite a while as Astra recovered.

Kara had her eyes closed and was smiling and humming, enjoying the warm sun light. “Little one.”

Kara's eyes popped open. “You're awake!”

“I am indeed awake. Where are we? I had dreamed that you had come to take me to Rao’s light.”

Kara smiled sadly, “Earth”

“What do the earth people call their star?”

“In English, the sun, though at times Sol.”

“It's light is very invigorating and warm. I've always enjoyed it.”

They hovered in silence for a time.

“How are you feeling? Do you have pain?”

“I feel very weak.”

Kara adjusted Astra in her arms.

“Oh, yes, I have pain.”

“Then let's stay here for a while more, close to the sun's warmth.”

“And then where shall we go?”

“To see my sister.”

“Ah, The Brave One. I admire her a great deal. I thought it impressive when she killed the Helgramite, but then she bested me with that kryptonite sword. So frail yet not to be underestimated. I feel that Non and I were perhaps mistaken.”

Kara was quiet.

“Is Non dead then, Little One? and the other Kryptonians?”

“The Kryptonians are asleep in stasis aboard Fort Rozz. Non is dead.”

“The Brave One?”

“No, I killed him.” 

Astra smiled with pride. “Tell me.”

Kara was uncomfortable.

“Non, was a formidable enemy and my husband. I want to hear how he died. How you bested him.”

Kara heaved in a deep breath. She hadn't thought about Myriad in a long time. 

She cleared her throat, “I have anger issues. I killed him in a rage.”

Astra listened attentively. “I see.”

Kara began at Astra's death and told the whole story. Astra wanted every detail. At times tears ran down her cheeks. Kara would stop talking. Astra would urge her on. “An old woman's foolish tears, please continue, I want to know.”

Astra became angry when she learned that Non had intended to kill everyone and leave earth a ruin. “I would have never allowed it. Shocking. Killed him in a rage indeed. He is lucky I was not alive to stop him myself.” She paused fuming. “I'm sorry. please, continue.”

Kara finished the story. “And then a few weeks ago Alex found you, quite by accident. The last I knew, Non had sent you off into Rao’s light.”

“I was quite shocked to see her. She said she'd come back for me. Your sister is a person of honor. I knew she would return.” Astra felt her chest. The metal staples that held her sternum shut felt strange under her fingertips. “She is a healer. The earth people call her a Doctor. Though how?”

Kara explained that while Non was brain dead, his body had been kept alive by machines. “We call it organ donation.”

“The Brave One is truly an amazing woman. Do you think she'd talk with me?”

“Yes, I think she will. She regretted your death. It will do her a lot of good I think. She's expecting us once you've had enough sun to start healing.” 

_________

When they finally arrived at Alex’s apartment, Astra was still very weak. The nap Alex took had done her a lot of good. She examined Astra thoroughly. “I think you’re healed enough to take these staples out,” she announced. “And then you can have a shower.”

Kara and Alex both steadied Astra as she showered, helping her shampoo her long wavy hair and finally wrapping her in a thick terry cloth robe.

The donuts, once they were discovered, didn't last long. Alex managed to snatch two for herself before the other women inhaled the rest. 

Alex found it comical, “Well, I can certainly tell that you two are related.”

Kara stuck out her tongue. Astra was lost. She shrugged and shoved another glazed donut in her mouth. “Mmmmmmmmm,” she moaned. “These are very satisfying.”

Alex and Kara both giggled.

After a while Kara announced, “I'm going to go home for a while. I'll come back this evening. Is that, ok?”

“She’ll be fine. I'll have her sit in the afternoon sun.”

Kara hugged them both, and then headed home to Cat.

Now that they were alone, Alex moved her couch where the sun would shine on it. Astra sat relaxing with her robe open, enjoying the sun's rays as they gave her body power. Alex didn't know what to say. She'd done what she had set out to do. She hoped she'd healed a hurt she'd caused to Kara's heart. 

Finally after a long silence, Astra spoke, “Brave One, I am honored to be invited into your home. Never have I heard of such a thing, to defeat an enemy, and then to heal them, and now here we sit. What does that make us?”

Alex thought back to another time when Astra had asked a similar question. “I don't know.”

“A new beginning,” Astra offered.

Alex lifted her glass of bourbon into the air, “To new beginnings.”

Astra chuckled, “In that tank, I had hoped everyday to escape and kill my captors, then I hoped everyday to die, now I do not know what to hope for. For the first time in my life I have no plans, no goals, nothing to do tomorrow. I have no idea how to proceed.”

“Maybe you should enjoy the moment. I'm sure you'll have plenty to do soon enough,” Alex suggested.

She went on, “You can stay here if you want too. The couch pulls out into a bed. You can sleep here in the living room. I’m alone now, and I work a lot. It wouldn't be a bother.”

Astra sat up. Her skin had taken on a much healthier color, and Alex couldn't help noticing how shapely her breasts were as they sat framed by the open robe. 

“You humble me, Alexandra Danvers. I do not feel I deserve such kindness.”

“You don't have to stay, but you are my sister's aunt, that makes us family of a sort. It was part of my plan when I came back to get you. Kara has a wife now, and a step son. I'm here alone. It made sense to me.”

“Kara has a wife?”

“Cat Grant”

“Oh,” Astra smiled. “What an excellent way to display her power. Taking a powerful and wealthy woman as a wife. I approve of the pairing.”

Alex screwed up her face. Always has to be an angle with Astra. Kara couldn't just be crazy in love with the media mogul. “Did people on Krypton not marry for love?”

“No, no, never. Though, if you were lucky, you might grow to love each other.”

“Well, then Kara is lucky because she is crazy in love with Cat.” Alex rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

“And does this Cat return her feelings?”

“Oh, yes. She does.” Alex shuddered a little remembering walking in on Kara and Cat in the kitchen. 

Astra smiled. “What about you Brave One? Will you take a wife also?”

Ouch! That hit too close to home for Alex. Astra couldn't know, but the wound was still fresh.

“I thought I would,” she said wistfully. Her eyes got misty. “She turned me down.”

Astra was shocked to hear it. “That's outrageous,” she roared. Who would not want to marry a great warrior like you? I would be proud to call you wife.”

Alex jumped a little at Astra's outburst. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. She got a better job in a far away city, Gotham. She's a police officer, a warrior.”

“Oh, she seeks her own glory. Yes, for someone desiring their own fame, it would be difficult to stand in your shadow. I can see why she fled from you.”

Alex rubbed her her forehead with her hand, and scrubbed her face. Astra certainly had a way with words, fled, what a word. 

“I would have gone with her, but I have my work here, Kara, and then I found you just before she told me she was leaving. Getting you out of there took a lot of time and planning, and she was gone before I knew it. I barely had time to say good bye.” Alex looked hopeless.

“You loved her?”

“I do.”

“But you put Kara first, you brought me back for Kara.”

“She loves you. She cried so much over you. As soon as it was done, I wanted to take it back, to undo what I'd done.”

“The Martian is very important to both you and Kara. You were right to slay me. I meant to kill him. I would have continued with Myriad. Some pain cannot be avoided.”

“Kara's pain is unbearable, and I added to it.”

“And you have undone it,” Astra smiled at her. “At great loss to yourself perhaps. This woman of yours is gone now.?

“Maggie, her name is Maggie.” Alex took her phone out and showed Astra a photo. 

“A pretty dark hair girl. Kara says she battled bravely against the Daxamite scum when they invaded. It pleases me that Kara destroyed Rhea and sent them away. Rhea always was a treacherous and dangerous enemy. Her son would have been no better. Kara is much better off without him.”

Alex smiled. She really did like Astra on some level, at least they could agree about Mon El. 

“Do you have food? I am very hungry.” Astra's stomach growled.

“I'll order pizza.”

Astra looked puzzled.

“Pizza?”

“I will have a man bring us food. It will take about 30 minutes.”

That answer pleased Astra. 

Alex ordered five large pizzas online. If Astra ate like Kara, she'd need the leftovers.

The sun was setting when the pizza arrived. Astra ate an entire pizza remarking, “This is quite good.”

“It's one of Kara's favorites. How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I could sleep for weeks.”

Alex pushed the couch back into place, and pulled out the bed. “You'll sleep here. I have some sun lamps I rigged up. It will help you heal faster.” 

Astra removed the robe, and slid naked into the bed. Alex was dazzled by the sudden flash of flesh. Astra was beautiful. 

“I should check your wounds.”

Astra stretched out shamelessly and let Alex poke and prod. “I'm going to take your stitches out. Your are recovering much faster than I counted on.”

Alex retrieved a few supplies and soon you'd never have known anything had happened to Astra. Her skin was smooth and perfect and insanely soft. She smelled like coconut body wash. Alex looked up at her to say that she was mostly healed, and every word left her. Astra's was staring intently at her. Bright green eyes bored into hers. “You are pleased . . . with my progress?”

“Yep” was all Alex could squeak out. 

She stood and turned on the sun lamp. “It's not as good as the sun, but it helps. I'm going to bed. Good night.”

“Good night, Brave One.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full sun, beach party!

Astra lay naked under the sun lamp. She was nearly asleep when Kara came popping through a window. “Hi, sorry I'm late, some things came up.”

Naked or not Kara gave Astra a hug. 

“Alex has gone to bed. You will be satisfied to know that I am healing faster than she anticipated.”

Kara smiled, “That's good news.”

“Alexandra and I talked for sometime today.”

“That's good, I hope. Is that good?” Kara asked.

“Yes, it was very good. I wish her to take me as her wife. Tell me what are the customs?”

“What now?” Kara asked. 

“I want to marry with Alexandra. I do not know the customs. How is it arranged?”

“Well, it's very different here than on Krypton.”

“Yes, I gathered that.”

“Does Alex know you feel this way?”

“Certainly not. It seemed inappropriate to discuss such things so soon, especially with this Maggie woman scandalously turning down her marriage proposal. Perhaps, there is a customary period of mourning over such things?”

Kara was at a loss for where all this was coming from, but Astra seemed so sincere in wanting to understand marriage customs that she decided to explain, although it was difficult, and Astra asked a lot of questions.

“In a few places on this planet, parents arrange marriages for their children, however those people are considered backward and old fashioned. It's part of their religion, and most humans do not approve of those customs. Some people, mostly women, but a few men too, will marry someone because they are rich or powerful, but that too is considered shameful conduct. There is a term for it: Gold Digger. Marrying for love is the most accepted custom, if the person you love incidentally has money, fame, or power that's ok as long as your are in love. Most people marry someone in the same economic group, though not always.”

“How does love work? I do not know this. Non and I had respect and a common purpose, but no love.”

“Well, you'll know it when you feel it, but you can't make someone love you? It happens, or it doesn't.”

“If Alexandra does not have love for me then we can not marry?”

“Right”

“Well, this should not be a problem then. She is very, ummm, how do you say it?” Astra turned to Kryptonian. What she said turned Kara's cheeks pink.

“Aunt Astra!”

“Well, it's not like I do not look at her the same way. Are you not in love with your wife? You like to see her unclothed do you not?”

Astra grew quiet. Kara's cheeks burned in embarrassment. “You know I remember Kal El's parents. They were in love. You could see it in the way they looked at each other. I saw them kiss once. It was from a distance, but they had a joy in each other's company that was beautiful. I want that joy. I want to kiss someone.”

They sat quietly reflecting on the past.

“Back before Myriad, I had many encounters with your sister. She was so powerful, so defiant. I could have squashed her with a finger, yet she would rage against me and fight. Several times I wanted to kiss her. She was so intense and beautiful in her anger. Once I ran my finger down her cheek. I longed to kiss her. I'm certain, at that moment,she wanted to spit in my face.”

“You were crushing on Alex way back then?”

“No, I tried to be careful with her.”

“It's an expression. It means your heart is crushed, sort of, that's how I think of it anyway. You were falling in love, but not dating. That's what it means.”

“Yes, yes, that is accurate.”

Astra had not been free for 24 hours and already she was a handful. 

“ Listen, take your time with Alex. I don't want you getting your hopes up and then have a broken heart.”

“Well, if it comes to that, it will not be the first time that Alexandra Danvers has broken my heart.”

Kara kissed Astra on the forehead. “I'm going to head home. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you so much.” Kara smiled, “and listen to me, take it slow with Alex. Conversation, walks, laughter, spend time with her that's how it happens if it's going too.”

“Good bye, little one. I have benefited greatly from our conversation, and I am grateful. I also love you.”

Alex tossed and turned in her bed. She missed Maggie. Astra was hot. Those two thoughts whipped around inside her head. Astra was gorgeous. Alex could still feel her skin on the palm of her hand. She hoped no one realized what a big crush she had on Astra. Wasn't she supposed to be sad over Maggie? Well, the crush on Astra was pre-Maggie, so maybe that make it ok. 

Alex lay in the bed staring at the dark ceiling. Way back, way way back there were a couple of times she had almost kissed Astra. They'd been so close, so intense. She kind of wished she had kissed her now. Back then she fought it, knowing what she knew now, she should have gone for it. “God Alex, you are so gay,” she scolded herself and giggled. Astra would be gone soon most likely, and then the temptation of her soft skin would be gone too. _”Jesus, I'm supposed to be broken hearted over Maggie,”_ she thought. She got up and went to check on her patient.

Astra was still awake. 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked as she checked her pulse. 

“I feel lonely. I was alone most of the time in that tank, and now that I'm out I wish I had someone to lay by me.”

That was very understandable. It made a lot of sense. “I should call Kara. See if she can stop by.”

“Oh, Kara just left. She had something to take care of.”

“Oh”

“Could you lay with me, Alexandra?”

“I . . . I . . . I'll get a blanket.”

Alex dove into her room panicked. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alex stood shaking. “Breath in, breath out.” She tried to calm down. Astra could hear it all: Alex cursing, her racing heart, her panicked breathing.

Perhaps Kara was right. Perhaps she should take it slower. Astra had always been direct. Alex didn't strike her as the slow kind. Astra got up and put on the robe leaving it hang open. She went to Alex’s bedroom door and called to her. “Alexandra?” She turned the knob and opened the door. “Perhaps, you would prefer I join you in your bed?”

All Alex could see was skin, bare skin, beautiful bare legs, abs to die for, curving breasts and those bright green eyes. 

Astra smiled at her. She hadn't quite realized how much she affected Alex. “Alex would you have returned for me if Kara had not survived the Daxamites?”

Alex couldn't form words.

“Come.” Astra took Alex by the hand. She grabbed a blanket from the bed and a led Alex to the living room.

“You need rest, Alexandra. I also.” Astra left the robe on but open. Alex lay down beside her. Astra kissed her forehead whispering, “Sleep. Calm your heart. It's racing many beats beyond normal for resting.”

That's the moment when Alex knew Astra was actually going to live. That thought helped her relax. “Your super hearing is back. That's good. Full sun tomorrow. We'll, spend the day at the beach.

Alex and Astra both slept, together, but apart. The next morning, Alex packed a bag for the beach. She gave Astra a red bikini to try on. It fit well. “You wear that better than I ever did,” Alex remarked. “We need to take you shopping for clothing, but for now you can wear mine.” 

It was Monday morning, and the beach was empty. Alex had taken two weeks of vacation anticipating a much harder recovery. She got them all set up with folding chaise lounge chairs, an ice chest full of wine and cheese, a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken, and several baguettes stuck out of a bag of snacks.

Alex took out a can of spray on sunscreen and began spraying her feet and legs. “It's sunscreen. Keeps the sun from burning my skin. Would you spray my back?”

Astra managed to spray Alex’s back without rupturing the can, but she did break the plastic nozzle. 

“I had no idea the sun was so dangerous for humans.”

“Well, people don't usually die from a sunburn, but it's painful, and it can lead to skin cancer later in life.”

Alex settled back into her chair. “Help yourself to the food, but I know how you Kryptonians are. Leave me a bottle of wine, half a baguette, some cheese, and two pieces of chicken. I don't care much for the sides so feel free to eat them.” 

Astra stared at Alex uncertain what to make of her demands. 

Alex winked at her. “Your niece eats enough for 4 people. Let's hope she doesn't find us, or we’ll have to go on a food run. 

Astra chuckled finally realizing that while Alex was serious, she was also making a joke.

“Oh, who am I kidding. She'll find us.” Alex took out her phone. She texted Kara their location, and asked her to bring plenty of food. “She’s coming, but not for a few hours.”

Alex closed her eyes. The surf was up. She loved the sound of the waves. 

Astra had already eaten pizza, so she had little else to do but look around. Alex was the most eye catching thing on the beach. Astra looked Alex over. She liked what she saw hard muscle, scars, an athletic build. 

Kara had mentioned that holding hands was a good way to initiate contact without seeming pushy. Astra lay back in her chair, and stretching out her arm, she lightly took Alex’s hand in hers. They both fell asleep. When Kara, Cat, and Carter Grant found them hours later, the hand holding had been reversed, and it was Alex’s arm that stretched across to hold Astra's hand. 

Cat lifted an eyebrow and glanced from Kara to the hands. Kara smiled and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. She had told Cat all about her conversation with Astra the night before.

Kara got them set up beside Astra and Alex. The clinking of chairs and voices roused the sleepy sunbathers. Alex excused herself to the restrooms. Kara immediately sat down. 

“You are pleased by the progress I've made?”

“I am amazed by the progress you've made!”

“I believe I was correct. Your Alex already has lustful feelings for me. She cares for me, Kara. I think, before the Myriad, that she was crushing on me.”

“Take it slow. She's still hurting over Maggie.”

“Yes, she told me about Maggie.”

“I promised Carter I would swim with him. If Alex says it's ok, you should try the water too. It's fun.”

Kara left, and Cat sat down next. Alex came back, but quickly joined the fun in the water.

“Cat Grant, you are a good mate for my niece. It's a good match. I am pleased.”

“I'm glad. I look forward to getting acquainted. Kara is over the moon to have you back.”

“Did Kara mention to you that I wish to make a marriage with Alex?”

“She did.”

“Kara tells me to go slow.”

“That's very good advice.”

“I don't think Alex wants me to go slow.”

“No?”

“No”

Cat smiled, “Alex is beautiful. You do what works best for you. I made the mistake of going too slow with Kara. I nearly lost her to another woman, Lena Luthor.”

“I cannot.”

Cat looked puzzled. “Can not what?”

“I do not know what to do. On Krypton all the marriages were arranged. Children were fertilized in a lab and grew in an artificial womb. Very few bothered with sexual activities. I wanted to ask Kara for advice, but she seems very embarrassed by it.”

Cat giggled, “You'd be surprised.” She winked. “But I can see her having a hard time talking about it. I have no such reservations myself.”

Cat and Astra talked for a long time. Astra asked a lot of questions. Cat tried to explain. Finally, Cat felt she had exhausted her supply of human/kryptonian sex tips. “My best advice is make sure you keep Alex in a safe position. You'll never get past it, if you hurt her. Kara broke my arm once. It was my fault really. I allowed myself to get into an odd position. We were both tired. I nearly lost her over that. For a while I thought she'd never touch me again. We made a rule. When we’re tired snuggles only.”

Astra smiled, “Cat Grant, you give good advice. I am very tired. Alexandra is too. Slow it is for now.”

Astra closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Cat decided it was a good idea, and after positioning an umbrella between her chair and the sun, she fell asleep too.

When Astra woke up, Alex was checking her pulse. For lack of anything better, she put her ear on Astra's chest over her heart and listened. Astra took the opportunity to run her fingers down Alex’s back. Alex shivered and sat up, clearing her throat then asking,“How do you feel?”

“Hungry”

Alex smiled, “Good answer. Your pulse is good. The heart sounds good. Don't worry over feeling tired, Kara sleeps a lot after an injury.”

Astra’s face took on a look of concern. She put a hand on Alex arm, “Has Kara suffered many injuries?”

“If you believe the stories, yes, horribly and often.”

“She has a big heart. Always.”

They all ate. After lunch they made a group sand castle. Then they all went back in the water. Carter had a blow up tube that Cat hung on to. Astra was impressed by how playful humans were. She hadn't done much playing, aside from playing with Kara when she was small.

She dunked her black haired head under the water. After some time went by, Alex became concerned that she had not surfaced. “Kara, don't you think Astra has been under too long?” 

“What? Oh, she's fine. She's right behind you.”  
Alex spun around in the water and came face to face with those green eyes. “Oh, holy Jesus,” Alex whispered. 

Kara heard her and snorted.

Astra took Alex’s hands in her own, keeping a distance between them. “I worried you?”

“A little. You were down quite a while.”

“I'm fine. The water is nice. The company is better.”

Astra slowly pulled them in a circle. Gradually getting closer to Alex. Finally, she let go of Alex’s hands and ran her hands up her arms to her elbows. Alex couldn't look away, old feelings surfaced, hot searing passion.

Everyone was quiet. 

Finally Kara spoke, “Oh, for Rao’s sake Alex. Kiss her already.”

“My niece gives good advice.” She leaned into Alex’s ear. “Not as good as Cat Grant's advice.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Kara complained. “Cat what did you tell her?”

“I am the vision of innocence,” Cat insisted and refused to give up anything.

Alex had moved closer to Astra. “I want too,” she whispered so quietly that only Kara and Astra heard.

Astra was very unsure of herself. She'd never kissed anyone passionately. 

Alex looked around. “Not here.” 

Cat floated over with the tube in tow. “You said yourself. She is healing faster than you had predicted.” Cat winked at Astra. “I'm heading to the restrooms. Alex walk with me.” Cat headed for the shore.

As they walked, Cat hummed biding her time. Finally she decided they were far enough away, and she whispered, “She has no idea about sex.”

“Huh?”

“Astra, she's never. In fact, she's never shared a passionate kiss with anyone. I spent a good hour earlier explaining the birds and bees to her. Apparently, it wasn't a thing on Krypton. They had technology for reproduction. Your takeaway from this is that that woman is crazy about you, and she is utterly clueless on how to proceed.”

Alex studied the ground as they walked. “Maggie . . “ She started to say.

Cat cut her off, “Fuck Maggie! It's obvious you have strong feelings for Astra, dear.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit.

That evening back at the apartment, Alex was having a hard time remembering Maggie at all. The weeks since she'd been gone seemed like months. Alex felt like she'd lived a life time since she'd discovered Astra alive in the Cadmus lab. Life had a way of taking you places you could have never predicted, and having gorgeous and powerful Astra In-Ze sitting on her couch telling her the sad tale of Krypton’s dead oceans was just too fantastic to believe even now. Astra had a sad far away look in her eyes that gave way to anger. The same anger she saw in Kara at times. 

“We need ice cream,” Alex announced abruptly as she stood to go get it. She came back from the kitchen with two bowls of Moose Trax. 

Astra looked so straight faced as she dug a spoonful out and stuck it in her mouth. Alex waited for it.

Astra's eyes got wide. She swallowed then jammed another spoonful into her mouth. “What is this?” She asked in all seriousness.

“That is Moose Trax ice cream. There are lots of flavors of ice cream, but this one is a favorite of mine.”

“It's the best tasting thing I've ever eaten.”

“Wait until you try my mom's chocolate pecan pie. Kara says it's the best desert in the galaxy.”

“It's better than this moose cream?”

Astra had ice cream on her cheek. Alex slowly removed it with a finger that she then stuck in her own mouth. “It's pretty good pie.”

Astra's green eyes were so bright, almost like they had a light of their own. Alex was getting lost in them. Seconds went by while both women just sat eye to eye on the couch. Astra set her bowl on the coffee table without losing eye contact. She ran a finger across Alex cheek and down around her jaw. She could hear Alex’s breathing and heart rate change. Astra leaned forward her cheek brushing against Alex’s, whispering in her ear, “You will teach me?” Her lips fell to Alex’s exposed neck. They burned into her skin. Alex could barely breathe. God, she had wanted this woman for so long, and then a flashback of a green sword plunging through black, and Astra’s shocked face. Alex pulled back a little and put a hand firmly on Astra's shoulder pushing her back. 

Alex grasped for words. She gasped for air. Tears fell from her eyes. Then Astra's lips were on hers. Iron strong arms pulled their bodies together. Alex took over the kiss. Astra was so soft. Her lips were so perfect to kiss, full and hot. Soon Alex coaxed her lips apart and slowly dipped her tongue between them. Astra was as bold as she was beautiful, and soon Alex’s shirt was on the floor. Hot hands wandered up and down her back giving her goose bumps.

Astra finally pulled back breaking the kiss. Very seriously she said, “Kara says go slow. Do you want me to be slow?”

Alex shook her head from side to side. “No,” she whispered. Astra grasped the bottom of the night shirt she was wearing and pulled it off over her head. She wore nothing beneath it. Alex throbbed in her center and passion surged through her. All thought of anything left as her lips met Astra's again; and her hands slid across soft, hot, Kryptonian skin. The air conditioning was cold, and the air made Alex’s nipples hard. Very lightly she drug them down Astra's front then back up. Alex body was alive and tingling. She pressed Astra down onto the couch and took the top.

Kara finished up a good deed and missing her newly returned aunt, she made a beeline for Alex’s apartment. At the last second, just before she opened a window as slipped inside, she thought better of it and made a quick scan with her x ray vision. Quickly she covered her eyes with her hand and looked down. “Oh shit!” Supergirl frantically pushed away from the window heading straight for home, red faced.

When Alex woke up, it was very dark. She found herself lying shirtless on top of a naked Astra. She tried to roll over, but the couch back was there behind her. Her movements woke Astra, who whispered, “Brave one, your skin feels cold.” Hot hands pulled her back down, snuggling her into the soft heat once again.

“I'm going to sleep in my own bed.” The words cause anxiety to well up inside Astra. Cat Grant had told her that sleeping together was customary for lovers. She watched Alex walk away. The sound of her relieving herself in the bathroom found its way into Astra's super hearing. The sound of running water and scrubbing came next. “Ah, tooth brushing,” Astra said to herself. Cat Grant has explained that custom also.

Astra must have dozed off because suddenly Alex hand was on her shoulder, waking her. “Come with me?” 

She took the offered hand in her own and followed. Alex was so pale. She glowed in Astra’s vision, so great was the contrast between light and dark. 

Alex paused in the short hall to open the bedroom door. Astra slipped a finger in the waist of Alex’s shorts and tugged. She pressed her hot body up against Alex’s cold skin. “I want to see your body.” Her finger gave a downward tug on the waistband. Alex was frozen. Her hand never turned the knob. Both of Astra's hot hands were down in her shorts helping them off her hips. They slid to the floor along with her boxershorts. As the older woman pressed her against the wall, her left hand was still on the door knob. 

A hand ran down her arm taking her hand from the door knob and then pressing it to hot lips. Alex was finding it hard to breathe again. The airconditioning was set too low. Her skin bumped up again as she shivered, her arms covered in goose bumps. Kryptonians had a body temperature several degrees higher than humans. Astra radiated heat. The wall was cold on her back, but Astra's lips burned with heat into her neck. She was taller. Alex looked up into those bright green eyes. “You always look so serious.”

“I am,” came the reply. “I wish to please you.” Her knuckle came up under Alex chin, lifting it, as she kissed her lips. Their hands roamed, caressing as they kissed. Finally, Astra slid her fingers between Alex legs, palm up, cupping her. “Teach me to love you.”

A dull throb pounded through Alex chest. She pulsed against hot Kryptonian fingers. She wanted them inside her. She realized she’d wanted this ever since her first intense encounters with this amazing alien woman. Cupping her ass with her free hand, Astra lifted her. Now below her chin, Astra's dark curls bounced as she nuzzled her breasts kissing them. Alex tangled a hand in the curls. “Your mouth is hot. That feels so good.”

Encouraged, Astra became more free, driven by her passion for the fearless woman she held in her hands. Alex was overwhelmed. “Oh Jesus!” She tried to breathe deep and steady as her desire rose. “Just one finger. One finger,” she managed to gasp out.

There was hesitation and then, “Ohhhhhhh.” as a finger found its way inside her.

Somehow Alex managed to get her hand back on the door knob. She flung the door open. Her tall lover took the hint and carried her to the bed, resuming what they had started vertically, horizontally. Astra's finger shot in and out rapidly, and Alex grabbed long curly hair in both hands and held on.

A short time later a very aroused and proud Astra In-Ze held a relaxed, sleeping Alex Danvers in her arms. She was smaller and so light. She seemed so fragile for someone so brave and fierce, so passionate about what she fought for. Astra kissed her face. 

 

The next day they were off to a slow start, making love long into the morning. Finally, Alex called a halt. “I still don't think you are fully recovered. I'm taking you to the beach again for some sun.”

This time they went into the water right away. Astra was high as kite on love and was very playful in the water. Alex was no better, and they splashed, giggled, and shoved each other around in a mock fight.

Finally she gave Astra a peck on the lips. Astra wasn't one to settle. She put her hands on Alex’s shoulders and shoved down. As they went under, she caught Alex lips with hers and shoved her leg tight up between her thighs. Alex finally had to breathe. Astra breathed into her mouth, and their tongues met. Alex inhaled. It was too much. She pulled back and rose to the surface. Her mouth tingled. Quickly she missed Astra's leg wedged up between hers. Her center pulsed. Astra surfaced. Alex put a hand on her shoulder and said, “Take us out further.”

It didn't take much time for the shore to look small and far away. Alex dove onto Astra's mouth devouring her lips, and soon Astra had a black bikini top and bottom slung over one arm. Alex came so quickly under Astra's fingers that she ended up clinging to her in a bit of an impassioned panic. “You are pleased?”

Alex kissed her cheek. “God, yes.”

“I wish I had know how easy it is to love an earth woman. We could have made love and not war.” She paused. “I hungered for you, but I did not understand my feelings.”

“I was hungry for you too, you beautiful, alien woman.”

Later that evening, Alex glanced at her phone. She was ignoring it on purpose. There were several texts and emails from Maggie. She had tried to call Alex several times. Alex ignored it. Rip the bandaid off was a good motto. It was depressing, yet Astra made all that disappear; and her feelings for Astra had been first, even if she'd been too afraid to acknowledge them. She looked across the room at her as she sat reading Charles Dickens', “Oliver Twist.” 

Alex sat for a while just taking in the moment. Astra In-Ze, alive. Alive and sitting on her couch. Mmmmmm, that white streak in her hair, so damn sexy. Kara was happy. Alex paused in her thoughts. Where was Kara? Kara hadn't called or texted. 

“Alexandra!”

“Wha?” Alex raised her head up. 

“These humans are horrible, starving children. This is why I thought Myriad was a good idea. Why do humans let their children starve?”

“There are so many reasons. None good.” Alex spent the next several hours explaining human history, famine, war, politics. Astra was an intelligent, educated woman, and she grasped the concepts Alex explained quickly, asking difficult questions.

“Bzzzzzzzzz,” it was Alex’s phone.

“Cat is inviting us for a family dinner at her penthouse.”

“I accept her invitation. I wish to see my niece, and this Cat is a wise woman. I like conversing with her.”

Alex sent a message back. She was very comfortable on the couch. She began playing in Astra's hair. “You’re beautiful. I have to admit I was awe struck the first few times I saw you.”

Astra smiled. 

“There were several times I almost kissed you. Fighting you was so intense, so hot. Your eyes, they stab right through me.”

Her hand reached down and took Astra's wrist. She looked at her watch timing the beats. 

“You are still concerned for my health?”

“I've never performed an organ transplant before. I don't know if your body will reject the heart.”

“I've feel fine, strong.”

Alex unbuttoned the oversized oxford Astra wore and nestled her ear between her breasts listening to the heart beating. Her hand came up and caressed the breast she was facing. She kissed the scar that had been under her ear and teased and bit at the other breast. 

Alex drug Astra to her bed, pausing to kiss and grope along the way. She was a little taller and Kryptonian strong, but Alex managed to have her way with her. The first few shocks of feeling as Alex’s tongue grazed her clit sent Astra's hands frantically grabbing for something to hold on too. The wrought iron headboard never stood a chance when Alex pressed the tip of her tongue firmly against Astra and began a steady rhythm. As the new and intense sensations grew in intensity, the drywall and 2 x 4 framing crumbled and splintered when Kryptonian hands desperately tried to find something to hang on too. Finally drywall dust covered hands wound their way into dark wavy hair and held tight. Alex stifled a giggle when she saw the damaged wall and the white powder in Astra's beautiful hair. She kissed her saying, “We should shower.”

Maggie suddenly appeared in the bedroom door way. Unfortunately, Alex had not asked for her key back from Maggie nor had she closed her bedroom door. 

Maggie was a detective for good reason. She was very observant, and while she had never battled Astra or met her, she knew exactly who was laying naked under her girlfriend. She was livid. She was shocked. She screamed, “What the actual fuck?”

Alex almost jumped out of her skin, and ended up standing beside the bed. Astra casually sat up and said, “Alexandra, is this the woman who left you to seek her own fame and glory?”

Alex had no idea what to do so she went with it, “Astra In-Ze meet Maggie Sawyer.”

“She appears angry.”

“Yes, yes she does. Astra, why don't you shower, and I will talk with Maggie, privately.”

“I think that would be best.” Astra agreed as she walked naked from the bed, past a seething Maggie Sawyer and into the bathroom.

Alex put on a shirt and stormed past Maggie and into the living room. Maggie followed and was ready to lay into Alex; however, she missed her opportunity when Alex angrily held out her hand. “Give me my key.”

Maggie looked shocked. 

“I made it plain when you left that I was not interested in continuing our relationship. The key.”

Maggie handed the key over. 

Alex pointed to the front door. “Out.”

Maggie didn't move. She pointed a finger at Alex. “You don't return my calls or messages; and here I find you, the woman who asked me to marry her, with another woman? I've barely been gone a month.”

“We are not a couple, we are not getting married. YOU,” Alex shouted, “chose your career over me. Nothing I do is any of your business.”

“None of my business? You are a liar, Alex Danvers. I'm not stupid. That's Kara's Aunt Astra, you lying cunt. You can't tell me it isn't. Were you fucking her the whole time we were together? And what a great story I fell for, Astra's dead, I killed her. Cry, cry, cry. What was that about? Hiding Kara's criminal aunt, so she can't face justice for her crimes against humanity?”

Luckily for Alex, who would have had a hard time explaining, Astra took her shower at superspeed and came to her rescue.

“Alexandra, go take your shower. I will speak with Maggie Sawyer.” Alex looked like a deer caught in the head lights. “It's ok. I promise to be gentle.”

Alex practically ran for the shower. 

Maggie was taken off guard by the turn of events, and was stunned when Astra opened her robe and said, “Would you like to see the scar where Alexandra Danvers dealt me the death blow with the kryptonite sword?” The scar was obvious. “Alexandra is a skilled doctor, but she thinks I will always have the scar.”

Maggie was shocked for several reasons. The scar could not be denied, and neither could Astra's beautiful body.

Astra didn't miss the direction Maggie eyes went. “You appreciate the female body.” She acknowledged. “Cat Grant tells me that I am very attractive by human standards of physical beauty.”

Maggie didn't like being called out for her roaming eyes, but it helped her stay quiet while Astra continued talking.

“I’m sure everything Alexandra told you about me is true. The good, the bad, and how I died. Did she tell you that I used to flirt with her while we fought or that she had a huge crush on me? Killing me was the hardest thing she's ever done. Not just for Kara’s feelings but hers also.”

Maggie stood staring at Astra, unwilling to talk.

“How I come to be alive today is quite a story. I will tell it to you. Do you know about Cadmus?”

By the time Alex was showered and dressed, Astra and Maggie were sitting in the living room deep in conversation. Maggie looked up. Astra stopped talking and also looked at Alex. “Ah, Alexandra, I thought perhaps we were going to have to send the Kryptonian space marines to find you.”

Maggie smiled at that. “I should go,” she offered standing up. “I'm sorry for the rudeness earlier. Take care Danvers.” And with that she was out the door and gone.

Alex was amazed. 

“Your Maggie is a good woman, hot temper. I imagine she is fierce in battle. She tells me she fought in the battle for National City against the Daxamites.”

“She isn't mine anymore; and, yes, she was fierce. She fought them in the streets with a shotgun.”

“I can see why you care for her.”

“I don't know what you said to her, but thank you. I don't think I could have talked my way out of that.”

“I told her the truth, but first I showed her my body to throw her off as a tactic under the guise of showing her my scar.”

“You did what now?”

“I opened my robe and let her see my body.”

“As a tactic?”

“It worked well.”

“It must have. She left . . . not angry.”

Alex had gotten closer to where Astra sat on the couch. Astra pulled her down into her lap. “Alexandra Danvers, I care very deeply for you and admire you greatly. I want to be your girl.”

The last words sounded oddly informal coming from Astra and strange. Alex was taken back for a second then she smiled and kissed Astra's hot Kryptonian lips. “There is no doubt. You are my girl, Astra.”


End file.
